


nowhere important

by katherinegraace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, no hunting au, no smut tho, they are too cute tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherinegraace/pseuds/katherinegraace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets cas in a bar after a hard day. The more they talk the more they like each other. There isn't really that much smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nowhere important

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fic so go easy please!

Dean was so tired of every single person judging him. Staring at him like he was this horrible thing. But on the contrary from what everyone thought, he was sweet. He was kind to anyone that was kind to him. But he never shows that side of him because he doesn't want anyone to think he's a little bitch. So he has to look like he could fight anyone. Dean went into a bar after a very disappointing day. "Give me the hard stuff, I need it." He said while rubbing his temples. The bartender sets down a glass and pours whiskey into it. Dean was halfway done with his drink before he noticed a man sitting next to him at the bar. He had dark hair, vivid blue eyes, which dean thought were gorgeous, and a tan trench behind him on his chair and he was wearing a suit. Dean thought this guy was pretty attractive and kinda liked his style. Dean looked down at his drink and thought to himself. What kinda thought is that?!  Does this mean I'm... Dean didn't even want to think of the word. "Rough day huh?" He heard the man beside him say. His voice was deep and gravely. Dean kinda liked it. If dean was gay he would want this man on top of him. He actually imagined how big his dick was. Dean stared at him for a moment before answering the question. After a few seconds of silence dean said "Yeah, how did you know?" Cas chuckled a bit and he said "well for one you have a nice scowl going on over there and two you probably wouldn't ask for whiskey if you had a good day. Am I right? " "that's true. the names dean." Dean put his hand out waiting to shake his hand. "Castiel. But you can call me cas."  Cas. I like that name. They talked till closing time about pretty much everything. Dean was about to walk out with cas when he stopped both of them and said "Um I hope you don't mind of I ask for your number. I had a good talk with you and I was hoping it can happen again sometime soon." Dean was shocked at himself for asking this guy out. What if he didn't feel the same way dean felt? Dean was even more surprised when cas said yes. "That sounds wonderful dean. I would like that. " dean was really excited but he had to look cool in front of cas so he acted nonchalant. Cas gave dean his number and texted him to make sure it was his number.  '7:00 pm tomorrow night okay with you?' Cas looked up at dean smiled "that's definitely okay with me." Dean watched cas drive away into the darkness of the night. This definitely made deans night a whole lot better.


End file.
